User blog:Je2010/5 5 Gadget Japanese
5 5 Gadget Japanese I'm living in Japan and studying Japanese, but I'd ruch mather employ Japanese on things I actually care about, such as trading card games than my textbook's school-oriented settings. So this post will collect DM-relevant Japanese gadgets I'm learning (vocabulary, grammar, phrases, etc.). I'll add to this virtual notebook as I learn more, but these scrawlings may only make sense to me (my Romaji omits "u" in "des," or "i" in "-mashta," for example.). There might be uncaught errors, but we're but the learners. So let's 5! Je2010 13:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Vocabulary' || Game-Pertinent, the Numerous Lingo 'VERB' aimas ||''(~ni/to aimas)|| to see someone (bump into them) / to meet someone (premeditated) ''nakushimas || to lose something (you can't find it) onegai]shimas || request, to request (please) sagashimas || to look for, to search shiai]oshimas || game/match/etc., to play a game, match, etc. *My Japanese co-worker says my textbook omitted an O after "shiai" so I'm going with his ruling. shimas || to do *usu. tack on to a noun to make it a verb, tack "ka" on to that to make it a question. *My Japanese co-worker says my textbook omitted an O after "shiai" so I'm going with his ruling. soon || soon 'NON-VERBADJ' ~chuu || in the middle of ~, during ~ dochira || which (see also kochira, etc.) donna || what kind of (see also konna, sonna, anna) dono || which one (see also kono, sono, ano) isshoni || together itsumo || always jitsuwa || actually korekara || starting now koto || (abstract) thing/matter mata || again nanika || something (see also konomo, doremo, dokomo, etc.) nanimo || anything (see also konomo, doremo, dokomo, etc.) sorede || and so sorekara || and then soreni || furthermore taikai || tournament/convention totemo || very tokidoki || sometimes tokorode || by the way yoku || often soon || soon 'ADJECTIVE' dai suki (na) || favorite hayai des || early, fast takai (na) || expensive tokubetsu (na) || special yasui des || cheap yuumei (na) || famous soon || soon 'Grammar '|| Blendy, Joyful Combination Talk Awakened 'Extra-Game Tech' VERB+shou || Let's do VERB *EXAMPLE: Direct Invitation to Play at a Given Time : "Kengo, ohiruyasumi ni Duel Masters o shiaoshimashou." : "Kengo, let's play DM during our lunch break." VERB+masen ka? || Why don't I/you/we (do) VERB? NOTES: It's an indirect invitation to do VERB; lit. asking why you don't VERB. *EXAMPLE: Indirectly Invite to Play : "Kengo, isshoni Duel Masters o shiaoshimas ka?" : "Kengo, why don't we play Duel Masters together?" 'In-Game Tech' A to B, dochira (no hou) ga ~? ' || Between A and B, which is more ~? '''X no hou ga ~! ' || X is more ~! NOTES: Lit. asking, Between A and B, which way do you go? *EXAMPLE 1: '''Better Describe Nouns : A: "Anata no ao yamafuda ni, Murian to Deepsea Typhoon, dochira no hou ga suki des ka?" : B: "Watashi wa Deepsea no hou ga suki des." :: A: "Which do you like better in your blue deck, Murian or Deepsea Typhoon?" :: B: "I like Deepsea better." *EXAMPLE 2: Better Describe Action : A: "Watashi no W brekaa to blokka, dochira no hou o tap-shimas ka?" : B: "Blokka no hou o tap-shimas yo, speed ataka ga kuru kara des." :: A: "Which would you (like to) tap, my double breaker or my blocker?" :: B: "I'll tap the blocker--it's cuz my speed attackers are coming." Category:Blog posts